


The Doctor and The Station

by Fili945



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fili945/pseuds/Fili945
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is late again. And meets a stranger. Whom reminds him of someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor and The Station

Chapter One: Strangers In The Station

 

 

The Dr. raced through the railroad station doors, and down the steps into the main room of the building. He stared down at the hundreds of people minding their own business, and grinned. 'such silly people. No idea what goes on around them' he thought, sliding down the banister, which drew a few peoples attention, they did not look pleased. The Dr. walked along, looking at the many train schedule's arriving and departing. He turned to the right into a room for waiting for trains to arrive. He sat down. Content to look at his surroundings outside directly in front of him were train tracks there were also benches outside also for waiting. There were only a few people in the room, some reading or talking to their companions, and some looking extremely bored, including the young girl next to him, who was staring out the window. She looked in between the ages of 9 and 12 with shoulder length wavy red hair with a blue headband, she was wearing a blue flowy short sleeved dress and black shoes. The Dr. sat in silence for a few minutes but couldn't take it any more.  
He looked over at the girl and grinned before saying “Hello, what's your name?” possibly a little louder than the occupants of the room would have liked, but they simply went back to what they were doing. The girl looked at him with a confused look. “My mum told me not to talk to strangers.”  
“That is very good advice, but how do you meet new people when you can't talk to someone you know?”  
“Well, I don't know, I suppose mum would introduce me. My name's Melody.” The girl offered her hand to the Dr., he took it with a rather shocked look and then laughed. “Ha! That is a great name! What is your last name?”  
“J-june...” She said hesitantly as if that was the last thing to keep from a stranger.  
“No, no it's not, it's Pond,” Melody shook her head. “Yes it is! Oh, wait that's not how marriage works...Apparently...” The girl made a face of disbelief and disgust. “It's Williams! I got it!” 

“No you didn't. It's June.” She had gotten up to look out the window.  
“DR!” Someone shouted, at closer than you would have thought for the need to yell. The Dr. jumped up and looked to his right.  
“Amy! Rory! It's so good to see you!” The Dr. spun around in a full circle as they walked closer, “Wait,\ why aren't you getting off the train...That hasn't even gotten here yet? You're coming from the wrong direction.” The Dr. Put his hands on his hips and looked at them sternly. “That wasn't the plan.” Then he resulted to grumbling.  
“Dr. Dr!” The Dr. noticed then that she looked very annoyed.  
“You are two weeks LATE!...” She glared.  
The Dr. looked at Rory. “um..Yeah, you are late. Very late, by two weeks. We had to find a place to stay, and River left, something about (some famous person)...”  
:”Oh.”  
“'Oh' that's all you can say? 'Oh' doesn't fix the situation.”  
“ I think she's asking you to get us out of this mess.”  
“You had better tell me what happened then...”


End file.
